


Her Life's Ire

by Reola



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Original Fiction, People being turned into vampires, Vampires, Witches, sucking blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reola/pseuds/Reola
Summary: The gun went off with a bang and she froze, stock still and terrified, silent tears pouring unbidden from her eyes. The frozen breeze blew across her already frozen and blistered feet, so numb with pain she hardly felt a thing. Curling in impossible closer, the girl thought she would die there. The black began to encroach on her vision, closer and closer with each second and the only thought the girl could muster was she hadn’t a clue what happened to her brother. A figure appeared in her line of sight and she thinks it was speaking but it was garbled, in that language she could not understand, blotting the little warmth the sun offered. As the figure brought up an object, his gun maybe she couldn’t tell anymore, the darkness got closer and right at the finale, the world tilted.





	1. Start Anew

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first time posting an original story... please be gentle. I have up to chapter 3 finished already and hope you guys enjoy <3

The gun went off with a bang and she froze, stock still and terrified, silent tears pouring unbidden from her eyes. The frozen breeze blew across her already frozen and blistered feet, so numb with pain she hardly felt a thing. Curling in impossible closer, the girl thought she would die there. The black began to encroach on her vision, closer and closer with each second and the only thought the girl could muster was she hadn’t a clue what happened to her brother. A figure appeared in her line of sight and she thinks it was speaking but it was garbled, in that language she could not understand, blotting the little warmth the sun offered. As the figure brought up an object, his gun maybe she couldn’t tell anymore, the darkness got closer and right at the finale, the world tilted.

Now, there was nothing. Perhaps this was the after life, she’d moved on to another world now. The ginger couldn’t be too sure really, as she couldn’t move and stories of people going to the afterlife depicted angels and saints and white. Yet here, there was nothing. The world began to move again, as if shifting, and the blackness of it all wavered. ‘Ah, the in between then?’ She thought as she felt like she was awakening to something. Something new and different.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was a ceiling. Brown and of wood from a cherry tree it seemed, dark and rich in appearance. Huh. Maybe the after life wasn’t so odd after all. After shifting to sit up, she found a normal seeming room and something else right in front of her. A mirror. In that, she saw herself. She looked wretched. Her normally pale skin was ghost white, her hair raggedy and matted to her head. The skin under her eyes were the darkest bags she’d ever remembered seeing, and her eyes seemed soulless, haunted. Maybe, she wasn’t in the after life after all. This was what she imagined she’d look like after THAT after all. “Huh…” She was hit by an indescribably craving for something, unsure of what, and stumbled it was almost overwhelming. Managing to stay standing, she held her stomach, terrible hungry, and limped out trying to figure out where she was if she wasn’t dead.

The halls were in the same rich chocolate, ornately decorated but without signs of anyone living there. The windows were boarded up, candles the only thing lighting her way, casting the halls in a ghoulish glow and even more so her own visage she was sure. There was only one way to go so the girl limped down the hall until she arrived at her destination seemingly; a room at the end of the long corridor. In it, she finally found another person, drinking tea faced away from her in a large brown armchair. This room was different then the one she’d awakened in, instead of only having a mirror, bed, and door, it also help a small furnace, currently lit, a small table and various different books filling a large bookcase and various shelves. The room was made with the same wood as everywhere else but the ceiling was a cream contrary to the dark brown everywhere else. The headboards and floor boards also had cream accents. Just as she began to consider moving forward the person in the chair stood and turned. A male, deathly pale like herself, turned and smiled at her. The first thing she noticed upon seeing him was his tall stature. Easily being 6 feet tall, he was much taller than her measly 5 foot. His presence also seemed to just… demand attention. The girl bit her bottom lip and and peered up at him through her bangs. 

“Hello.” His voice was deep and calm, almost reassuring. “My name is Alvin. I’m sure you’re confused. You don’t know where you are, how you got here, why you’re here… It’s ok. Before you ask anything I’ll answer everything that I can and then let you talk. For one thing, you’re at my house.” He flicked his black wavy hair out of his eyes, the onyx orbs flicking to take in her face, before continuing. “It is deep in the forest, away from preying eyes and nosy ears. I took you here after I found you cowering from that man. I’m not sure who he was, but he was going to…”

“Kill me.” She finished before he did. Yes, that man had been her father. The winter had came this year earlier than normal. Her family had begun to run out of food and as the oldest, her dad had decided it was her responsibility to save her family.

With her life.

“I remember. But how did you…?” She couldn’t think of a way to get her away, even if he killed her father when she was so weak and cold. She should’ve froze to death on the mountain.

“I… am a vampire. I’m sure you knew that many lurked in the area in the woods near your home…”

“Yes…” Her reply was emotionless, automatic. It had always been a known danger since she was a young child. Although in reality, vampires hardly attacked but now she was looking at one. And he’d saved her life. “...You bit me correct? Made me a vampire to save me?” Her voice was quiet. If she was right, she’d have all of eternity to deal with this then. It made sense though. She’d been so weak and thin, too much so to have easily survived. 

“I… Yes.” His reply was unwavering, his face set. “You were too cold, and near lifeless. I did what I had to to save you.” And she smiled slightly. 

“I see… Then I supposed I better deal with my new predicament.” It was better than dwelling on it and maybe she was just numb from shock, or perhaps had suspected it all along after waking up. Who knew. “What will I do now? Stay here?”

His voice was kind. “You may. And, might I have your name?” And she startled realizing she’d never given it to him.

“Lucy. My name is Lucy Anna Marcello.” She curtsied, her tattered dress still able to muster up a bow of sorts. “And I suppose I look forward to living with you, Alvin.” Her voice held the same emotionless tone from before, still not quite processing everything.

“Yes, and I with you. Why not sit, I’m sure you’re hungry and still disorientated. I have something for your hunger.” He set aside a glass and began pouring a deep crimson liquid in. Blood she supposed.

“Alright.” Lucy stumbled forward, her legs wobbly and her feet numb again. From what, the red head wasn’t quite sure. 

“Here.” He handed her the glass and she greedily brought it up to her lips drinking. She licked her lips and sat pensively looking down.

“So… where did this some from? My dad…?” She asked slowly and he hurriedly shook his head. 

“I receive blood from… a form of government I suppose. People who donate, who get cremated and die naturally… Their blood is given to the government and distributed to us. If we turn anyone, we must tell them and then things we’ll be decided based on case-by-case decisions. You will probably have to attend a school and be educated on vampire ways but…” The dark haired male trailed off, unsure once more how to proceed.

“It is alright. I would’ve been eaten by my family regardless had that carried on. Besides, I’ve always wanted to attend school. What do I have to learn there?” On the farm where she’d grown up, she’d been home schooled by her mother who only had 3 years of schooling herself. The rest of her time was spent farming or working. 

“The language of us vampires, the human one changes far too often, and vampire ways. Feeding, sleeping, what to avoid, simple etiquette. We are a society you must relearn to live in, if you will. I know it seems like a lot but just relax. Take a few days to settle in, and everything will be alright.”

She gave a slow nod at his reassuring words and sighed. “Where will I be staying in then?” And his grin was wolfish, showing both of his sharp fangs. 

“Follow me.”

As they walked, the owner explained move about the house. “The room you woke up in is a guest room, but it’s not the best. I have somewhere better for that. The room we were just in was my study. I spend most of my free time in there reading, so look for me there or my bedroom if you need me. Your room will be right down the hall from my study and next door to my room.” The next room they got to was much closer than the previous room she’d awoken in. It was also much less empty. It contained an ornate vanity, deep brown in color with silver accents. The wood around the mirror itself having roses carved into it. The bed was made of the same strong wood, and also having silver accents, probably a set, and was at least a double twin. The rest of the room had shelves the same cherry wood and what appeared to be a closet. 

“Wow…” She said in awe taking in the room. Much better than what she’d had in her cabin at least. 

“I’m glad you like it.” His smile was kind and pointed down the hall, the opposite way of his room. “The lavatory is that way, and I will be sure to use a different one so do not be shy. I’ll leave you be for now so rest up and tell me if you require anything.” He bowed and left, leaving her to sigh and sit. She had a lot to do.

With her craving and headache from before gone, she yawned feeling more exhaustion. She’d take a nap for now and reassess the situation later after she’d had some rest. A sardonic look took over her face. She had eternity after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2! Hope you enjoy. I will change between Lucy and Alvin's P.O.V between chapters so be aware!

Alvin sighed running a hand through his inky locks. The girl, Lucy he reminded himself, seemed to be taking it well but he couldn’t be sure she wasn’t merely in shock or pretending. Actually, was there even a good wayto take this. ‘I killed your dad and turned you into a vampire, sorry’? Ugh. He took a sip of water, trying to relax. Stressing now won’t help him. All he could do was hope it turned out well.

“Hah…” He stood and walked over to the bookshelf and lifting the book he only bought two days ago. It was the whole reason he’d seen her, Lucy he chided himself once more, running. He thought nothing of it at first until he glimpsed her clothing. Ripped and torn, it wasn’t suited for outside or even running being a long skirt. She also smelled strongly of blood. The cold frost and all this only made him suspicious. When she screamed he bolted, worried it was a wild animal attacking her.

What he found instead was her father a few feet away haphazardly waving a gun and calling angrily for his daughter. Yelling to do what was best for the family. The man had fired three shots before he’d rammed into him and disarmed him. The man was lighter than expected so they moved a tad farther than the vampire originally thought but all the same to at the time. He’d cursed and yelled telling at him to mind my own buisness. It wasn’t until the clouds had passed and the moon had came out he realized who the towering male was. 

With red flashing eyes, the man was sucked dry, ending his life in mere moments a bitterness showing in his eyes. Even his blood was bitter. Then, he turned my attention to the girl and found she was unconscious, frozen, and nearly dead. That was when the raven haired man knew turning her was the only option left for her survival. She only looked 10 at the time so I knew she hadn’t lived long as a human and that hopefully I could give her a good life.

He scrubbed a hand through my hair again as I thought of the hollow look she had before she’d went to her room. The soloemn look of someone who’d been abandoned by her own family. Someone who would start all over from nothing. ‘Heh, ironic.’ The raven haired man thought. He opened the book to the first page and began reading. After all, he had lots of time.

The vampire only got to read 3 chapters, 54 pages, before a crash echoed down the hall. He supposed she was awake now. The raven moved down the hall, easily crossing the 20 or so feet between them. “Are you ok?” The vampire found himself asking, eyes darting to scan the room for her.

“Y-yeah…” But she was visibly shaken and her voice was quiet. A nightmare? Or naybe panic at waking up somewhere unfamiliar? Ten other possibilites went through his mind as he moved to extend a hand, an offer for help. A smaller hand shakily took his palm and he gently pulled her to her feet.

“...” She was quiet for a moment eyes downcast before she spoke again. “You’re a vampire.”

Ah, perhaps she had been in shock and was recovering now. “Yes. As are you.”

“Yeah.” Her eyes came up, a beautiful and clear blue, searching his as if looking for a lie, a waver. “And now I gotta essentially start over.” And her blue orbs stopped searching, found nothing, never would.  
“Yeah.” It was all he could think of to say. All he could say. Just as he went to speak again, maybe to apologize, maybe to tell her a lie easier to swallow than the reality they were living out. 

“Well, I guess it was a matter of time.” He laugh was odd, perhaps that was bitterness, and he grimaced. “Especially considering my family.”

Huh? “What do you mean?” He asked carefully, unsure and confused. What did her family have to do with her being turned? 

“I... “ The red head’s voice cracked a bit at the end, raspy and chocked with emotion. “My family was originally a royal dhampire family… We mated with humans more often then not though and…” Well, that was how they ended up essentially just human. “That was centuries ago, though. I just thought it was funny it played out like this… Not so bad I suppose. A dhampire could’ve found me instead.” And she was right. He looked down grimacing at the though. A dhampire who is less than 75% vampire will merely drain a human and kill them. They didn’t have to ability to turn and merely fed off of humans for pleasure. 

“Yes… well, you will have a few days to rest before they come for you, so come relax. Would you like some tea?” He offered leading the girl away by her hand. Wide eyes with confusion and surpirse turn to him and he chuckled. “Vampires can still eat normal food. They just don’t nourish us the way blood does. Come, you may have some tea and perhaps a pastry you like.” And his pantry didn’t stand a chance against this girls appetite for sweets.

“So you do like sweets.” He smiled as he watched her eat her third sweet. She nodded shyly, pale cheeks gaining the silver tint of a vampires blush. The grayish hue was an after affect of the liquid similar but not blood flowing in their veins. It made for quite a pretty silver. And reminded them of their cryptonite every time they’re embarrased. 

“Quite a lot…” 

He’d need to obtain more sweets then. He’d just journeyed to town a few days ago so I’d have to wait a bit but he could do it in a few days or so, perhaps. “Well I’ll do my best to attain some more before it becomes too hard to obtain any more.” Winter was hard on humans and in another month or so people would begin to run out of things. Those rich humans would want for nothing, but the village and towns folk would hardly srape passed most likely.

She nodded shyly once more, hair bobbing at the jerky movements and took another cookie eating it quickly before sipping the tea. “Thank you…” It was said from behind her tea cup and so quietly he almost thought he imagined it. He smiled again, eyes softening and he pat her head gently.

“It’s no big deal. After you finish up, I’ll show you around the house ok?” And when she nodded with that shy sparkle in her eyes, he wanted to do nothing more than protect her from harm. Little did he know he’d stubled upon someone that would change so much of the world he’d grown accustomed to. Yes, she would change everything. And once she did, he’d be left standing in the new world with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or kudo if you enjoyed and tell me if you see any mistakes, as I have no beta!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is still acclimating to her surroundings and in comes a new character! Someone who will help her see her way around and help her adjust hopefully!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm doing pretty good with posting. Sorry for any mistakes point them out if you see them and enjoy!

As she wandered the halls with him, Alvin she reminded herself once more, awe filled her more and more. And considering her small stature, there wasn’t much room left for it. At only 5 ft she was only up to his shoulder, him being considerably taller, and also making everything in the house seem relatively high to her. She’d thought it fancy but odd that her bed had been the height that it had, but quickly realized many things in the house were much higher than her normal, most likely due to his rather tall stature,

“Ummm…” She’d stuttered out when they made it to the kitchen, a beautiful and elaborate place right below her own room, and a mere staircase down. She hadn’t realized before she’d even been on the second floor, too caught up in the sheer size of everything. Even her bathroom, her own personal bathroom, had been half the size of her old house. Which hadn’t been much, barely even a home to her, and had been really just a shack. But back to the issue at hand… “I can… hardly reach anything…” At first, she didn’t know if he heard her since he didn’t respond, but then he turned and she remembered he had vampire hearing, of course he did.

“Ah… that is an issue isn’t it?” He asked turning and frowning. “How tall are you? Hardly a meter and a half I’d guess…” He muttered and she knitted her eyebrows together.

“U-umm… I’m not sure how tall I am.” It's always seemed trite and unnecessary given that if most things weren’t very large or tall at her old residence and anything that was, could’ve been climbed. “But I do know it’s not very.”

He smiled at her response. “Well, that’s one way to put it. I suppose I’ll have to think of something for that.” And the tour went on. More long corridors passed by and soon they were climbing to what was the third floor. It was such a long climb she thought she was climbing to heaven in all honesty. She’d never been in a building so big…

“This is the third floor. There is a study here, one of many I know, some storage and archives, and some family artifacts. My family line has been nothing but pure bloods since the beginning dawn and as such we have much influence and many achievements… well, they keep them here as this is the main house. Not many actually live here and I was charged with watching the residence while master of the house, my mother, is away. Of course she’s almost always away. My mom is very important in the vampire world and is more often working than at home.” He explained as they passed room after room.

“And all of these closed doors are…?” The girl asked quietly looking around.

“Ah, my family's’ bedrooms. Don’t go in there? It would greatly upset them if any returned and found a stranger rummaging about.” He asked with a slight pleading tone.

She nodded blinking owlishly. Soon, they’d reached the end of their small tour. He returned her to her room and bowed politely before leaving. The ginger walked back into her room, sitting on her bed for a moment, processing everything she’d seen. It was just so much. The house was way bigger than she was used to and Lucy was positive getting lost was only the inevitable by this point. A knock resounded and the small girl jumped, head snapping toward the door. It opened, silent on its hinges, and a woman in common servant garments walked in curtsying gracefully. “Hello. I am Madellina. I will be your personal attendant while you’re here, if it suits you. Seria un placer servirte, would be honored to serve you.”  
The woman had brown mousy hair and a round but curvy body. When she returned to her standing, she looked about average height and had beautiful hazel eyes.

“H-hello. I am Lucy Anna Marcello. And I’d be happy to have you… M-madellina…” She tried to form the name, the sounds unfamiliar and foreign sounding, exotic.

“You may call me Lina if my name is difficult for you.” She offered, a kind smile taking her features. Lucy quickly took her offer.

“Well, I was sent to attend to you. It seems first your clothes need attention.” She went to the closet that lie in the corner, opening it and rummaging about. While the ginger had seen the closet, she hadn’t dared opened it, still not sure what she could or couldn’t wear, what would be acceptable. Vampires were quite different after all. Madellina pulled out a long skirt that was a simple white adorned with black edges and lace tibits around. “Will this suit you?” The mousy haired woman asked. Once Lucy took it, she reached back in grabbing a long sleeved shirt and shawl as well, both being black in color and with the shirt being adorned with more lace. Upon closer inspection, the skirt was made of a heavy but soft wool, unlike something she’d ever felt. The shirt was light, but the shawl however was also comparatively warm and soft. 

“Yes, this would be much better than what I’m used to.” Her reply was slightly distracted, still in awe of the clothing.

“I’m glad it will do. For undergarments... “ And soon, Lucy was in the bathroom soaking in the tub. Behind her, Madellina was washing her long hair while she relaxed and washed the caked on dirt off. She hadn’t washed up in 4 days, bathing during the winter impossible hadn’t happened since the last day over freezing. It was too likely you’d catch disease. To say in the least, she enjoyed it.

The wool leggings and finger-less gloves given to her were also comfortable and fit in right along with her outfit. The shoes she was allowed had a tiny heel on them, to accustom her to them Lina had said, and were a sleek black made of the finest leather.

“Thank you Lina. Would you get me some tea while I finish up here?” She asked pulling the second fingerless glove on. Her attendant nodded, picking up what was left of her old garbs. “I will also dispose of these.” And she was gone in a flash of her skirts and long brown hair.

The ginger took the time to pull the luxurious shawl around herself before reaching down to fasten the shoes. Her movements were slow and clumsy, unaccustomed to anything other than cumbersome work boots. Being a farm girl gave her little room to be fancy and girly. By the time she’d move on to the second shoe, Madellina had returned. In one hand, a tray with a tea set and those commodities, in another a small three tier dessert stand filled with at least 5 different sweets. She loved the woman already.

“I return niña.” The woman said, again speaking that foreign language. “I mean… Miss Lucy.” She corrected herself.

“No miss, please. And what does… neena mean?” She sounded the word out. 

“Oh, well, its Spanish for girl. I’m from mexico originally. I… was rescued by the master from something horrible there and brought here. I was turned in the process but I don’t mind. There was nothing for me there. Estaba cansada de las ancianas maliciosas en mi pueblo de todas maneras.” The brunette shook her head tsking. 

“I see...” it explained a lot. She’d only known the other for a short amount of time, but had already heard more Spanish than she’d heard in her entire life. “I… like it. It sounds pretty.” Lucy decided she wanted to hear more of the language.

“Thank you, it makes me happy to hear that.” And she flushed beautifully. 

“It’s true. Can you… speak it more?” 

“Si.” Was her response, and Lucy beamed, understanding. Something told her, her vampire life might be better than her old one. Things were already looking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this isn't boring lmao. I was introducing a new character here so hope she fits in... She's from the country of mexico and all Spanish is from my lovely Mexican friend!

**Author's Note:**

> Well... this is something. Tell me how it turned out, if you see any typos or if its confusing. See you next week <3


End file.
